The Notebook: A Sequel to AOTFBWATSTC
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: DONT READ THIS HORRIBLE FIC. PLEASE. Who knew dat forgeting to shut ur locker would lead to being blackmailed, a member of the Norisu Nine that lost their power/heartbroken, another having to suffer through humiliation/under a love spell, the Norisu Nine's identities revealed, and having to defeat an ordinary student with a notebook dat watever u write on comes true.
1. A Ruff Day

**Chapter 1-A Ruff Day**

 **Author's Note: Before you read this, read Adventures of the Fire-Breathing Wolf and the Seven-Tailed Cat! Ch. 18 has the Sneak Peek!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rc9gn, but Rachelle Kang, Hila Howler, Kasai Okami, and Katsumi Neko.**

* * *

 **Tuesday**

After school, Hila forgot to close her locker.

Bash happened to be nearby and began to mess it up once she left with the rest of her ten friends.

When he found a notebook he thought maybe he could find anything about her best friend, Rach.

He slowly read the first words since he doesn't have that good reading skills, or any skill at all besides being strong and athletic.

Heidi was lingering around the abandoned hallways hunting down for any juicy gossip to save her Gossip Report tomorrow morning.

She noticed the school bully trashing her enemy's locker and trying his best to decipher what it said.

Once she opened her mouth to speak, Johnson suddenly shouted, "Ugh! Bash no read paper book thing so Bash hurt paper book thing!"

"Wait, what?! No don't rip it!" But the jock has already ripped the page out and started punching it.

Weinerman sighed in relief that the page wasn't harmed, "Okay Bash, now carefully-"

Then a loud sharp rip was heard followed with more tears.

"Nooo! Bash that could've saved my Gossip Report, and my reputation! My life is ruined!" The ginger-haired girl exclaimed in disappointment staring at the countless, tiny, smudged crumpled shreds of paper on the floor.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The freshman Ninjas were walking down the sidewalk heading home until they heard screaming coming from Norrisville High.

Howard's sister seemed to be stanked chasing a panicking Bash.

The Ninjas suited up, Kasai transformed into a Fire-Breathing Wolf and Katsumi…stayed human.

A concerned Wolf asked, "Why aren't you changing Kat?"

"I have no idea. I can't transform into a Seven-Tailed Cat, or anything at all!" She started to freak. "I don't have telepathy powers, or the rest of them!"

Randy ordered, "Well we have to go take care of Heidi. Someone stay with Katsumi!"

"I'll stay, you guys go ahead." Kasai was really worried about his girlfriend.

"Thanks Kasai, but you don't have to…" Her eyes began to heavy and black dots danced in front of her until she collapsed into his arms.

"K-katsumi…katsumi? KATSUMI!" He shouted in despair.

 _"No, this can't happen. Not today, I am not ready to leave her."_

Okami felt her pulse, it was slow and a sigh of relief was made. "I need to hide her somewhere safe."

The only safe places were Rachelle's house, but he couldn't possibly carry her that far so he went back to the school in an empty classroom.

* * *

 **After the destankage of Heidi and breaking her precious web cam…**

The Norisu Nine came back to the spot where they last met Katsumi and Kasai, except they noticed their disappearance.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the school…**

 **Heidi's POV**

I woke up finding myself lying down on the empty hallway.

I couldn't remember anything that happened.

All I remembered was Hila's locker and…oh now I remember! Bash ruined my life! Oh he is so going to pay!

I stood up and stepped on the notebook.

Well at least I can keep a free bruce notebook as a diary of mine.

I really need to work on my writing skills and I heard that you can practice by writing in a journal or diary.

I picked it up and headed to the main entrance to go home so I can add some pink glitter to the cover.

While I was on my way, I was staring left and right into the empty rooms until I found two familiar students inside one.

At first, I thought I was imagining things because it was pretty late and there would be no way somebody would still be here, besides the school janitor.

I steped back to take a closer look and it was not my imagination, but I really hoped it was because I saw Kasai Okami, my huge crush and Katsumi Neko, my most hated enemy who happened to be very close to him.

They are so close I sometimes wonder if they are secretly dating, but the more I think about that, the more I want to strangle her.

I know Kasai isn't that popular like me, usually girls are into Stevens, but I don't like hanging around people who rarely speak because if you go out with him, how are you suppose to talk?

He is really cute, dreamy, smart, cute, handsome, and funny, and did I mention that he is cute?

* * *

The really strange thing was that Katsumi was just lying down on the desks with her eyes shut with Kasai staring at her face.

Ugh! I hate this romantic stuff!

I should be the one in Katsumi's place, except on the looking dead part.

I got more and more angry at her.

I had so much thoughts going on in my head that I needed to clear them.

Maybe I can just write all of my thoughts down on the notebook with the red pen Rach gave to me and the class. Red is my most fav color!

 _"_ _Dear Diary, today has been the shoobtastic day of my life._

 _It is like one of those days people get when NOTHING can go right._

 _All day I was losing some of my fans for my Me-Cast because I haven't been finding any interesting and juicy gossip._

 _Ever since my little bro, Howard Weinerman began to call himself Double Dip because one day he blurted out all kinds of juicy gossip which helped me boost my popularity._

 _Well one of the gossip made me want to barf every Taco Tuesday during lunch since he found out that the lunch lady uses road kill in the tacos. *shudders*_

 _And for some shnasty and weird reason, he stills eats the tacos._

 _I wish the cafeteria would stop having Taco Tuesdays and serve ice cream every day for dessert._

 _Oh and guess what, today is Tuesday._

 _My school reputation is falling apart so after all the students in Norrisville High (my school) left, I decided to snoop around to find anything for my Gossip Report._

 _Then I spotted Bash Johnson (school's worst bully) trashing Hila Howler's (one of Rachelle Kang's friends, who is the cousin of Debbie Kang who is the youngest editor of the NHGTTWDPC Online Edition) locker._

 _He was trying to read a notebook, but before I can get a hold of it he got angry, ripped the first and only page out, and ripped it to shreds._

 _A green mist surrounded me turning me into a monster and began to chase Bash._

 _The Norisu Nine came, but I didn't see the giant Cat or Wolf around, when I was turned back to normal I gave up on my search and headed to the exit until I found Kasai Okami (my crush) with Katsumi Okami (my most hated enemy)._

 _So now I am writing everything that happened so far on Hila's notebook which I am borrowing for now since I need a diary to work on my writing skills._

 _I wish that I can get my fans back and find at least one juicy gossip to get more fans._ _"_

* * *

I put the diary back in my backpack and I wasn't sure if I should go talk to him.

Maybe he isn't in the mood or maybe he is bored, it is hard to tell.

Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps coming to my direction so I hid in the closest thing, Hila's locker and squinted through the opening.

* * *

"Kasai! Katsumi! Where are you guys?!" Brandy shouted. Or is his name Andy? Sandy? Oh who cares, he isn't important anyways.

My brother said, "Neko! Okami!"

Then I caught a glimpse of Kasai and Katsumi holding hands and then…kissing!

When a group of people found them lots of screaming was heard.

"I told you not to come here Cunningham! Now you just embarrassed them!"

Kasai and Katumi has a thing! They must secretly like each other!

So Kasai did lie to me when he told me that they were only going as friends at the last dance!

Wait a minute, I just found a juicy secret!

Yes, but then Kasai would most likely hate me for doing this!

But then he doesn't even have a crush on me, he even lied to me why would I care and this could save my Gossip Report!

Debbie Kang rushed, "Come on, I have a lot of studying to do!"

They all left and I jumped out of Hila's locker with a plan.

 **Author's Note:** It really isn't that interesting in the beginning, but will be in the future!


	2. A Pawsome Day

**Chapter 2-A Pawsome Day**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Kasai Okami, Katsumi Neko, Hila Howler, and Rachelle Kang.**

* * *

 **Wednesday Morning**

 **Hila's POV**

I walked into the school and turned to the direction where my locker was located.

I did the combo and all of my textbooks, paper, folders, everything that was in my used to be organized locker, tumbled down to my feet.

Everyone in the hallway stared at me weirdly.

"Hehe, guess I forgot to clean my locker yesterday."

Everyone continued their conversations like nothing happened.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Nobody's POV**

Kasai and Katsumi opened their own lockers and each found a black envelope inside which read, _"Dear (name), I now that you secretly have a thing with (name) and if you want it kept secret, you will have to do EXACTLY what I tell you to do. Every morning you will find a letter like this and I will be watching your every move so if you try to outsmart me, you cannot. Your first task is to not tell anyone, not even your closet friends. –Anonymous"_

* * *

 **Kasai's POV**

I-I can't let everyone know about that! I can't do what he or she tells me to do!

What if he or she finds out about my other secret about being a Fire-Breathing Wolf?!

If the person is doing it to me, then he or she must be doing it to Katsumi! Oh no!

I rushed to her locker and nervously asked her, "Uh...Katsumi, did you like, I don't know, get some random black envelope?"

She showed me a piece of paper she was reading, which was the same exact letter I received. "Who do you think did it?"

"I've no idea, wait a minute I just failed the first task! I just told a person about this! Hope he/she won't mind since you got the exact same thing." I double checked just to make sure.

Neko admitted, "Well, I really don't mind is he/she tells some people."

"What?! But I care! I don't like a lot of people staring at me and you know that!" I whined.

"Well we can't be controlled by him/her just because of your silly fear of stage fright!"

"It is not silly, I know lots of people who gets stage fright...like Theresa!" I whispered.

"Yeah, but she got over it already."

I changed the subject, "Whatever, so how have you been? Do you have your powers back or are they still gone?"

"I'm still powerless, but after I slept yesterday, I got back enough strength to go to school today. I guess I am just a normal human freshman." Her voice sank.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

Heidi was hiding in the background along with the crowd of students listening to their conversation and caught them whispering about Katsumi being powerless and now just an ordinary human which made her wondering if she is some alien or something like that so she wrote another letter just for Katsumi:

 _"Dear Katsumi, I overheard your conversation with Kasai earlier today that I had to ask, what do you mean by 'still being powerless' and 'just a normal human freshman?' Remember, I will tell everyone about your little secret humiliating Kasai. He will probably never forgive you. –Anonymous"_

Neko just stood there wide eyed, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Heidi's POV**

I headed to the cafeteria for lunch and when I reached to the front of the line I got a slice of pizza with a side of strawberries and chocolate milk, but before I walked over to the cash register the lunch lady asked, "Don't you want some ice cream for dessert?"

At first I thought this was all a joke until I saw multiple colorful jugs of ice cream behind her. I

hesitated, "Er, uh…sure! I'll just have strawberry."

Once I sat down with a bunch of my besties, I was skimming through the lunch menu and there was a dessert section with countless flavors of ice cream.

I also realized that there was no Taco Tuesday anymore.

* * *

After school I went to Katsumi's locker to slip in another letter, but it was slightly open.

I peeked inside finding a note, _"Dear Anonymous, I do not care if everyone knows, but Kasai does and I care about him so I will explain everything to you. I am not a human, but the Seven-Tailed Cat with the Norisu Nine. I can transform into anything so I disguise myself as a foreign exchange student named Katsumi Neko from Japan. Please do not tell anyone about this or everyone will be put in grave danger. Yesterday I lost all my powers for some weird reason and remained in my human form. –Katsumi Neko"_

* * *

This has got to be the best gossip ever!

I will be off the charts in popularity that the whole city will know my name! Maybe the world!

She must be lying to me since she doesn't want anybody to know.

Actually why don't they want anybody to know?

They would be famous and treated like a god or goddess if they told everyone in the first place.

I have to report this tomorrow!

I stuffed the note in my backpack and rushed to my computer.

* * *

 **Thursday Afternoon**

"Sup' fans and today in my exclusive Me-Cast I have a juicy gossip along with a secret that will make your jaw drop!" I smiled at my brand new webcam.

"Kasai Okami and Katsumi Neko secretly has a thing and the secret identity of the Seven-Tailed Cat is…" I paused for dramatic effect and pressed the drumroll button.

"Katsumi Neko! I have been told by someone, I forgot who, that since she has the ability to transform into anything she wants to, she tried to blend in as a freshman in Norrisville High! But sadly yesterday she lost all her powers and was stuck as a human."

The audience stared at the blushing Kasai and the miserable Katsumi. All of her friends had the same angry expression pointed to her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in McFist Industries…**

"Oh look Viceroy it is Heidi's Me-Cast!" Hannibal said in a cheery voice.

His evil scientist grabbed a cup of coffee, "Okay fine."

"Sup' fans and today in my exclusive Me-Cast I have a juicy gossip along with a secret that will make your jaw drop! Kasai Okami and Katsumi Neko secretly has a thing and the secret identity of the Seven-Tailed Cat is…"

Viceroy started to choke on his drink while the boss started to call the Sorcerer.

He barked, "Oh what is it this time McFist?!"

The Sorceress finished, "Another one of your useless creations?"

"Hey those were my creations and they are not useless! Listen to this!" He replayed the video.

"Katsumi Neko! I have been told by someone, I forgot who, that since she has the ability to transform into anything she wants to, she tried to blend in as a freshman in Norrisville High! But sadly yesterday she lost all her powers and was stuck as a human."

The two smirked. "Powerless eh?"

Pink and green stank flew up through the pipes.

 **Don't forget to review! Positive, negative, random, neutral, I don't care! :D**

 **Also, I am sorry about all of those cliffhangers. I just did 3 in row and one of them having you all readers clinging on the edge of a cliff for over a month.**


	3. A Purrfect Plan

**Chapter 3-A Purrfect Plan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Kasai Okami, Katsumi Neko, Hila Howler, and Rachelle Kang.**

 **Heidi's POV**

I can't believe it! I finally got juicy gossip! Two of them!

With a side of revenge on Katsumi and Kasai!

Taco Tuesday is gone and ice cream for dessert!

Wait a honkin' minute, I grabbed my backpack and sneaked to the bathroom stall and opened Hila's notebook.

I pointed my finger against the writing skimming through until I found the phrases, _"I wish the cafeteria would stop having Taco Tuesdays and serve ice cream every day for dessert and I wish that I can get my fans back and find at least one juicy gossip to get more fans."_

This is really strange…and so honkin' bruce!

Is it really true that anything I wish for on this notebook comes true?

I must test it just to be sure.

* * *

I stepped out the door receiving a punch on my back making me almost face plant and the pain, my whole back felt shattered to pieces.

I twirled around glaring at the person who just punched me, but it wasn't a person, a cat-like monster next to a dog-like one.

Great, I hate all of those robots and monster attacks, but these two look kinda familiar.

The other one who looked like a canine swished its tail across the ground like a broom behind my feet tripping me, making me land on my butt also causing the pain on my back to hurt more.

It felt like invisible knives kept stabbing it repeatedly.

"Ow! You, ah! You are so going to pay for that!" I turned to my side to grab the notebook, but it wasn't there!

I started to panic because a, I just lost a honkin' magical notebook that could change my whole entire life and b, I am near my death.

* * *

I spotted it a few feet away from me and dragged my body with my hands across the hallway.

The creature noticed and flicked it farther away, dang it.

"Smoke bomb!" I heard numerous voices cry in unison and of course whenever you hear those words you know you are finally protected by the Ninja, er, the Norisu Nine.

They all seemed to be shocked with their opponents and didn't draw their sword or other random Ninja weapon, but just started whispering to each other.

"Hey! Can you guys stop talking and start fighting those monsters?!"

The Orange Ninja barked, "We are working on it!"

Geez, he reminds me of my annoying brother.

* * *

They continued to whisper so I just dragged my body like a crawler (zombie) towards the notebook and I began to feel some liquid pour from my back, I dabbed my fingertips on it and the liquid was bright red.

Now I feel like a real crawler.

I was so close and used the edge of my bloody fingers to slide it to me inch by inch.

Luckily the Norisu Nine was still whispering so they wouldn't question me about the notebook that I am trying my best to grab even if I was in utter pain.

The magical notebook was finally caught into my hand.

I took out the pen and jotted down on the third page, "I wish the monster would be back to normal. I wish my health would be restored back the way it normally was."

After a moment, the Norisu Nine paused their whispering and half of them charged at the feline monster while the rest at the canine monster.

The necklace hanging around its neck was stomped on making it turn into…Katsumi?!

Then the other saw her and morphed back into…Kasai?! (o-o)

I just saved my enemies lives…not cool.

Or did the Norisu Nine save them? Maybe both? I am confused.

* * *

The Pink Ninja said in a cute voice that a mother would use to a 3 year old. "O, m, squee! Your back is bleeding! Are you okay? You poor thing! Relax, close your eyes and I'll take care of the rest."

I just sat there with my eyebrow up, but shrugged and did what I was told.

"Ninja Art of Heal!"

I felt some force field travel up my spine, not in a creepy way, but in a comforting way.

It felt warm and cozy and circled around my injury.

"Okay, all better!" She shouted in a cheery voice.

I felt the spot where I last felt it and I didn't feel hurt at all!

I slowly got to my feet and tried to walk around and I couldn't be better!

"Wow, thanks Pink Ninj!"

* * *

Well what I should've been thanking was the notebook.

Oh wait the notebook, I am still holding it in my hands!

I straightened my back like a soldier in the military and immediately hid it behind me with a nervous fake smile.

With my sudden strange actions the Green Ninja asked, "Are…you okay?"

I chuckled, "Oh, of course I am, thanks to the Pink Ninja!" Making her grin.

"Well then why is your hand behind your back?"

The green one stepped closer to me squinting her eyes directly at my face, examining every suspicious sign written on it.

"I…have a…" I tried to think of an excuse.

"I have an embarrassing diary that I don't want to show anyone." It was all I could think of at that minute.

Wonk, I should've written that I wish nobody would get suspicious about the notebook.

"Can we check the cover at least? The cover can't be that embarrassing." The Red Ninja extended his hand.

I began to feel sweat trickle down my forehead.

I had no idea how to respond so I just made a run for it hoping for the best, but of course I didn't reach far since there are NINE honkin NINJAS with WEAPONS right behind my feet.

While I ran I sloppily wrote down, _"I wish the Ninjas would forget what happened for the past 5 minutes."_

I stuffed it in my backpack and stopped running, but didn't turn around to face them. I was too worried.

"Ha! We got you now, you are surrounded, now tell us…" The Violet Ninja started off, but then just stood there confused.

The Grey Ninja asked, "Do you fellow Ninjas know the main purpose we are chasing an innocent female student?"

All the rest of them just mumbled no with disorientation.

"Um…smoke bomb!"

I coughed at the fart-like smell of the red Smoke Bomb and for the first time in my life I was glad to smell it for they are now gone…while I have the opportunity to do whatever I want.

 **Don't forget to review! More reviews, more confidence for me! ;3**

 **And yes, it just had to be another cliffhanger.**


	4. Felines (Feelings)

**Chapter 4-Felines (feelings)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Kasai Okami, Katsumi Neko, Hila Howler, and Rachelle Kang.**

 **Friday Morning**

 **Heidi's POV**

I woke up in bed, but this time I did not hear the irritating noise from my alarm.

I turned over to the right side of my counter and realized it was gone.

I checked the ground to see if it fell while I slept because I sometimes move around.

I couldn't find it anywhere so I just decided to go downstairs to see what time it was.

I stood up and found the Ninja and the rest of them across my bed.

Scaring the cheese out of me, I yelped and fell down.

"What the juice?! I know you Ninjas have to be sneaky, but why do you have to do that when going in someone's house and then scare the cheese out of them?! You know I have a door you can use!"

"Sorry, but we have to talk to you about something." The Red Ninja said in an unhappy voice.

I hope they didn't remember about what happened yesterday about the notebook.

"Wh-what do you w-want to talk about?" I stuttered.

The white one said in a boring and calm voice, "Why did you tell the whole school about our Seven-Tailed Cat was a student called…what was her name again? Oh yeah, Katsumi Neko."

"Yesterday when you aired it to the whole town, you seemed certain. How did you know that this information was true?" The Light Blue Ninja hissed.

"I…uh I, well you see…funny thing was that, um…"

It took me quite a while to think of an excuse which is one of my specialties, but the only problem was that when I need an excuse right away and the person is right in front of me getting suspicious every minute, I start to freak out and my mind goes blank just like what happened yesterday.

"Some stranger in dark clothing that concealed his/hers face told me and of course I did do it because my gossip report was at stake…that's all I know so can you please get out of my room so I can change?!"

I pointed out of my opened bedroom window which was possibly the way they all got inside.

"Fine, but we will all be keeping an eye on you. Smo-"

The Red Ninja took out a smoke bomb until the orange one stopped him.

"Wait! Don't do it in confined spaces, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. See ya later." One by one, all nine left without a trace.

I noticed something when I reflected on what just happened, none of them denied the fact that Katsumi Neko was the Seven-Tailed Cat. Weird, does that mean it is true?

* * *

 **Lunch**

 **Katsumi's POV**

We all walked to lunch together and once we all got our lunches we hid in an empty classroom from all the people being concerned about me being the Seven-Tailed Cat or not.

Once we were seated, it was completely silent and I noticed that Kasai didn't sit next to me or even glance at me, not even once.

I told the blackmailer the truth about my secret identity, the number one thing I was told not to do, but since Kasai wanted no one to know about our own secret I just gave out my own because I cared for him so much, but that shoobtastic blackmailer tricked me and told Heidi both secrets so every person in Norrisville would know about.

After Heidi exposed it, I tried to explain that it wasn't my fault, well I guess it was partially my fault, but mostly the blackmailer's.

I was so upset about his/her lies that I didn't even realize my fists were trembling.

The second I find out the blackmailer's own identity, I will make him/her pay that he/she would wish he/she never existed.

I was so frustrated that I didn't even bother touching the tuna…okay maybe just a nibble.

I wasn't sure if I should tell them the truth.

Will they be mad at me just like Kasai because I broke the number one rule on about being a Ninja?

Will they ever forgive me?

Maybe Rachel, but how about the rest?

I didn't know what to say.

The table was so silent and I can tell it bothered Hila a lot since she kept on 'coughing' every few minutes.

* * *

Then suddenly Randy said, "Sooo…this morning we went to see Heidi to ask her how she knew about the Seven-Tailed Cat's identity."

Randy, Howard, Theresa, Debbie, Hila, Rachelle, Rachel, Morgan and Julian stared at me, but Kasai continued eating his...steak?

I pointed the edge of my human nose toward the floor full of guilt.

He continued, "And we were told that some stranger reported this information to Heidi so she did the same to everyone. Do you two know who the person probably is or how did Heidi know? It is possible she could be lying."

Every second I felt more guilt mixed with anger and disappointment consume me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Also when does Randy use such high vocabulary when he speaks?

* * *

I stood up with no warning which scared the cheese out of Theresa, almost making her fall off her chair who was right next to me and shouted, "I did it! It was my fault! I confessed to the blackmailer but he or she tricked me!"

"What the juice? Blackmailer?" Rachel asked.

"Kasai and I were first blackmailed at Wednesday and he or she said that he or she overheard about us having a…connection and threatened us to listen to what he or she tells us to do or he or she would tell everyone. I didn't really mind if everybody knew about, but Kasai did so we listened to what he or she had to say on every letter we find inside our lockers until one said that he or she overheard that I mentioned something about losing my powers and stuck as a human and said that if I didn't tell him or her, he or she would tell everyone about the other secret. So I confessed for Kasai."

During this point Kasai stopped munching on his lunch to listen carefully.

"But the blackmailer tricked me and told Heidi both secrets and you know the rest of the story."

I was on the edge of bursting into tears.

Rachel noticed and patted my back to comfort me. "Calm down Katsumi, it is all right. There is no reason for you cry."

"Yes there is. There are many reasons for me to cry. I was the one who lost my powers, I was the one who whispered the words 'I had lost my powers and is stuck in human form', I was the one who confessed to the blackmailer, I was the one who humiliated Kasai, I was the one who broke the number one rule for the Norisu Nine, and I was the one who disappointed all of my friends!"

I gave up holding the tears.

Wet liquid poured out at the edge of my human eyes and tickling my cheeks to my lower jaw eventually landing on the desk.

My fists clenched more intense than before that my nails ripped the skin on my human paw.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Kasai's POV**

While Katsumi was talking I didn't really pay much attention to her because a, I am really upset with her that she told the blackmailer the secret and along with that, her own identity. I can't believe her.

And b, I am having this strange feeling.

Like I don't have any feelings for her anymore.

It is not because I am angry at her, okay maybe part of that reason, but it is like I just have this weird feeling that I don't like her anymore and instead having some feelings for…Heidi Weinerman?

No, that can't be. Even if I am really upset with Katsumi doesn't mean I don't like her anymore. Right?

Also Howard would freak if I had feelings for his sister just like he freaked when NomiRandy went into Randy's body and started flirting with her.

I just stared at my steak that I bought in the cafeteria.

I wonder how they could've afford all of those steak for everyone.

I mean of all those monster and robot attacks mostly every day and the school always having to repair it.

It is just a hassle to take care of all of it.

Then I heard Katsumi say, "…until one said that he or she overheard that I mentioned something about losing my powers and stuck as a human and said that if I didn't tell him or her, he or she would tell everyone about the other secret. So I confessed for Kasai."

These words made me stop eating to hear more carefully.

"But the blackmailer tricked me and told Heidi both secrets and you know the rest of the story." She finished.

At the edge of my eye, I glanced at her eyes and I could tell she really felt bad for what she did.

Now this is making me feel a bit guilty.

I should've listened to what she had to say before we got stanked yesterday.

I began to get really angry at Heidi for causing us so much trouble, but then Heidi looks so dreamy when you come to think of it.

Wait, what am I thinking?!

I can barely control myself!

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Heidi's POV**

During lunchtime I was so busy on writing down countless wishes on the notebook making my life way better and to not make my life too good because I don't want anyone being suspicious about me.

I wonder how Hila got a bruce notebook like this and I can't believe she only used one page.

She is really unpopular that I sometimes wonder why I even remembered her name.

She should've at least written down to be popular, I mean everyone wants to be popular, just like me.

I am so honkin' lucky.

I continued to write.

 _"I wish Kasai is in love with me. I wish that everyone in Norrisville would know my name. I wish the boys would be more mature. I wish today's main food in the lunch menu is steak."_

I paused (A/N: Or should I say, pawsed. I got lots of cat puns. XD) for a moment to think about some more useful wishes.

Maybe I can have super powers!

No, I am too busy being popular to have time being a super hero.

Speaking of super heroes…I can find out every single Ninja's secret identity! If the Seven-Tailed Cat has one then the Fire-Breathing Wolf might have one too! I picked up my pen, _"I wish the Norisu Nine will reveal their identities to me after school in the gym."_

I put the notebook back inside my backpack proudly and continued my meal.

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you spot any typos, please leave a review or PM for me so I can fix it right away. Thanks, you are the cheese! ^u^**


	5. Not Pawlite

**Chapter 5-Not Pawlite**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Kasai Okami, Katsumi Neko, Hila Howler, and Rachelle Kang.**

 **After School**

 **Randy's POV**

Right after the bell rang to end the school day, I quickly got up and tried to run out the door to freedom and play some Grave Punchers with my bro like we do mostly every single day, but today was different.

I _walked_ to the door, _politely_ _waved_ , "Have a nice weekend Mrs. Zingwald!" and showed a piece of paper to her and said, " _Finished_ my poetry _project_ for the weekend already!"

What the honkin' juice is happening to me?!

I didn't know I finished my project! In fact, I didn't even know we had a project to do over the weekend.

Then all the rest of the boys in the class told her that they have completely there projects as well.

"Oh my goodness! Ever since lunch, all the boys have been so polite and done their homework! It is a miracle!" She smiled taking the papers.

More like a nightmare.

I waited for Howard to turn in his.

"What do you suppose is happening to us sir?" I asked Howard.

Wait, did I just call him...sir?

"I have no indication on what is going on today Mr. Cunningham, but we better head home and complete our morning assignments."

We tried to head to the direction to our lockers, but instead walked to the opposite direction where the gym was located.

Today has been so honkin' different. Well at least I can still think like normal.

"Where are we headed to Mr. Cunningham?"

"No idea why, I cannot control myself."

I fought my legs to stop walking, but no matter how hard I tried, I didn't pause for a second.

* * *

Then the rest of the gang followed Howard and I, and I could tell they were trying to stop as well, including Kasai and Katsumi.

This is so weird, the Sorcerer or Sorceress must have done this.

There is no honkin' way McFist would pull something like this off.

We opened the entrance to the gym and found somebody in black clothing.

All that was visible was his or her dark blue eyes.

In his or her hands there was a notebook similar to Hila's…wait a honkin' minute.

The person is using Hila's notebook to control us!

Omj, he or she can easily do anything to us!

I fought myself to stop, I was panting so hard, but still no use.

I glanced at Hila and she recognized the notebook immediately as well.

* * *

We all stopped walking which was a relief until the stranger took out a pink phone directly at us as if she were recording us and I suddenly said, "I am the Red Ninja."

I couldn't believe what I just said.

I covered my mouth and chuckled, "Well I uh, obviously I am not the Ninja, me? Ninja? No, no way. Do I look 800 years old to you?"

I quickly snatched the phone and stomped on it.

Well at least she has no evidence know.

Howard opened his mouth and said, "I am-"

I reached to cover his mouth, but I couldn't.

He finished, "The Orange Ninja."

One by one, everyone revealed their identities and there were no way on stopping them.

* * *

After that, a female voice spoke, "Well since you gave out all of your identities, let me reveal mine."

She took down her hoodie and Heidi's face appeared.

"I am going to kill you! I have always hated you from the very beginning!" Rachelle charged at her.

I tried to keep her calm, but Heidi already scribbled something down.

Seconds later before Rachelle could lay a finger on her, we all froze.

"What do you have to be angry about Rach? Or should I say Violet Ninja? Who you should be upset about is your own best friend, Hila."

Hila? What does all of this have to do with Hila?

Is she saying that she is the blackmailer?

Did Heidi force her to?

"I can tell all of you are confused. Let me tell you the whole story…"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"…so that's why all of you have been experiencing strange changes today. Kasai? Will you do me a favor?"

Kasai ran over and sighed dreamily at her, "Yes, anything for you sweetie."

She smirked, "Can you please exterminate Katsumi Neko and take down the Ninjas?"

Then she wrote something down.

Katsumi shouted while running away from Kasai, both in their human forms. "Oh what now?!"

"It's Ninja-" I stopped when I felt my McHoodie Jacket was empty.

I checked the rest of my pockets, but there were no trace where the juice it was.

"Looking for these?" A force field surrounded the Ninja masks levitating beside Heidi.

"Come on Kasai! You can do better! Do whatever it takes to annihilate Katsumi!"

With these words said, Kasai became the Fire-Breathing Wolf.

Great, know we are all doomed.

Most of us were already down. It was only Katsumi and I against Kasai.

"Kasai! I know you are still in there somewhere!" She pleaded which I think was crazy.

I pushed her out of the way from his fire breath and did a backflip with a kick under his chin to shut his mouth, but it made my own foot hurt instead of his chin.

It was hard to run so I just did a punch in the gut.

* * *

 **Author's Note: WARNING! This section of the chapter mentions blood. If you do mind reading about blood then I suggest to stop reading. If not, then ignore this message.**

He didn't have a single scratch in him while I could barely walk and the right side of my head was gushing out blood trickled down to the side of my body, staining my McHoodie and on my clenched fist.

With all the blood pouring out, I got a headache and my right eye's vision became blurry I could only see Kasai's outline and his bloody red eyes targeted at Katsumi and me.

Maybe Rach and Hila went a little too far on the powers, I honestly forgot some of their abilities.

I lost so much blood that all I could do next was fall down to my knees and stare down to the gym floor.

I could barely move my legs or my body.

Kasai used his giant wolf claws to scratch deeply on my back while I just sat there in defeat.

I screamed at the extreme pain.

It was a while since I felt this much pain.

I tried my best to move for just one more attack, but I couldn't.

I felt my head throbbing, every second, a thousand invisible blades would stab my body.

That was exactly how I felt right now and eventually with all the blood lost, I passed out.

* * *

 **Katsumi's POV**

I just stood there helplessly in horror while all of my friends stood before me protecting me from the one I loved the most who was trapped under the control of my most hated enemy, Heidi Weinerman. Wow, what a crazy day.

Each warrior fell down to the gymnasium floor until it was just Randy versus the Fire-Breathing Wolf.

If only I hadn't lost my powers so nothing of this would be happening.

I should've just shut my mouth when I was blackmailed.

Because of my big mouth, I put all of my friends in danger and I can't believe Randy is still on his feet.

I mean look at all of that blood he has just lost and I could tell he was suffering in so much pain that even if I was in his position as a Seven-Tailed Cat, I would already be down.

I yelped when Kasai scratched his back while he was down on the ground and Randy blacked out.

* * *

Suddenly Kasai turned his head to my direction.

I stared at his eyes, red as my friend's blood lost, while he did the same to me.

He slowly walked to me like a real wolf was about to pounce on their prey.

As he got closer his snarling became louder and more frightening.

I saw his large sharp teeth ready to chew my leg off.

My reflection of my own terrified human face shown on his eyes.

Actually, his pupil isn't red anymore like usual, this time his whole entire eyeballs were pure red like a monster.

As he stepped closer I slowly walked backwards until I felt my finger have contact with the wall.

I could hear Kasai's heavy breathing and my heart beats racing faster than ever.

He raised his paw, the same one he used to strike Randy and is now covered in his blood.

Before I could react or say anything Kasai sliced my body in half horizontally against my stomach.

My eyes enlarged in shock and slowly stared down to my torso.

Kasai had literally cut my body in two.

I could barely breathe and my last word was, "Kasai." Before I tumbled down to the floor to my death.

 **Sorry for the tragic ending, but it isn't the end of the fic! I would never end something that sad so just hang on to the edge of a cliff until I brainstorm on how the juice I am going to write for ch. 6! Don't forget to leave a review down below! A smiley face works too! :) ...or a sad face because of the ending. I don't know, you decide.**


End file.
